stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Morlock
Contributions *On behalf of the SGW community and of those who strive on Enlightenment, I would like to personally thank you. Please do not decline in your wonderous contributions. --WarEagle 17:40, 1 October 2006 (UTC) re:Contact Info on Player Pages *I noticed that you removed the contact details on Shaba's player page and stated that such info should be placed on an indviduals userpage instead. I disagree with that choice, as not all players with profiles have a userpage, and if that's not enough of a reason; then because if someone comes on here looking for info about a specific person for whatever reason, contact information for that player would be much better off on the player page that users might actually be expected to look at.--Lord Morlock 23:46, 5 November 2006 (EST) ::While I agree that these details should be available, it should be up to the user whether or not his/her contact details are published for all to see. It's not the policy of the wiki - it's international law - privacy law. I will accept it IF a player publishes the information themselves. For example, on your own player page (Lord Morlock (player)), one can guess that your name is David Miller. Obviously as you posted it, it is acceptable, but we cannot always guarentee that it is the user who is posting his/her own details. We should set up some method of monitoring this... Also, I'd like you to be a member of what I have dubbed TROAB - that is, The Requests Oversight Advisory Board. I haven't set it up yet, but the basic idea is that any requests (i.e. for articles, for cleanups/copyedits, for wikifies, for images, for vandal blocks, etc...) are presented to this board so that they can all be monitored. Care to be in charge? ZPMMaker 13:38, 11 November 2006 (UTC) *::Unfortunetley, I no longer have the time, or the reliable internet access to take on any more responsibilities than those I already have. I would have no obections to being a member on your TROAB, and I'd do what I could while I'm around; but being in charge is out of the question for now.Lord Morlock 22:00, 12 November 2006 (EST) *::Ahem, HELLO! --WarEagle 21:55, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ***Righteo. So be it. And WarEagle: stop butting in on everyone else's conversations! ZPMMaker 14:51, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ***Well, man, the Bill of Rights DEFENDS my freedom of press, so there, you ... son of a mom! --WarEagle 22:57, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ***Your 'freedom of press' has no place here; the ZPMMaker has abosolute authority, and can place whatever restrictions he wants upon you. Lord Morlock 20:00 , 16 November 2006 (EST) ***DIE COMMUNIST! (suck-up :P Fight the power man.) Whatchu talkin' 'bout? I'm being denied basic human rights? Somebady say 'RASICT'! Besides, he may be the abosolute (not absolute) authority, but I'm teh de facto. :P Furthurmore, there is an someone most probably above him in this Wikia-cities. Anyways, this is NOT what Wikia is. This ain't no autocracy. This is a DEMOCRACY. ANYONE is WELCOMED to contribute. Besides, should we have a dictatorship, someone who is actually committed should be it. And, I like how things are going so far. Somebody wants something changed, they start a poll, people vote for or againt and voice their opinions, and the proposed amendment or resolution is passed or failed. It's a fairly smooth system and I'm liking it so far. --WarEagle 01:29, 17 November 2006 (UTC) You whinge about your own rights, but what about our (Morlock's and my own) right for privacy? ZPMMaker 10:07, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Oh, WE, check your talk page for an explanation as to why you can no longer edit any part of this wiki. ZPMMaker 10:14, 17 November 2006 (UTC) SgWWiki:TROA Please check out that thing that you are a part of. What tasks would you like? ZPMMaker (16081) 08:45, 4 December 2006 (UTC) TROA What do you wish to do for the TROA? You must be an active member to retain membership... (There are a heap of messages on the talk page of your player article; I am going to transfer those here...). ZPMMaker (16081) 12:52, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *OK I added the messages in date order, so there's WarEagle's comment at the top, then my message in the previous heading that are new to this page... ZPMMaker (16081) 12:55, 15 December 2006 (UTC) *Ah well..um..My internet access and activity pretty much everywhere has declined even furthur in the past few weeks, Your best bet is taking me off that position.Lord Morlock 10:53, 16 December 2006 (EST) **Righteo, so be it. Thanks for telling me. ZPMMaker (16081) 09:51, 17 December 2006 (UTC)